A Spiritual Kind of Love
by darksider45
Summary: The Dragonborn and Gormlaith meet in Sovngarde under dire conditions. Along with Hakon and Felldir. They're having to take down Alduin, and afterwards...well, it seems our hero is attracted to another hero, eh? Rated T for Language and possible suggestive.


**A Spiritual Kind Of Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! Here, is a pairing of of Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, and the Male Dragonborn! How are they going to be together? Well, that's for you to find out! And this is how we're going to start...**

* * *

The Gigantic door of Shor's Hall opened up, and walking through, was the Dragonborn.

At his side, was a sword of dragon bone that he made on his own. It took several days for him to get it right, also compensating Adrianne for letting him use her forge to do so, and a dragonbone shield.

But, unlike his weaponry, he wore steel plate armor all around except for his head. Which, consisted of brown hair that covered his forehead, and the back to the base of his skull. His eyes were of a light green with a fire burning. He had a beard, but it was closely trimmed.

A man, named Ysgramor, the one in the legends, walked up the steps to him.

"Welcome, Dragonborn! It has been long since one has passed though those doors since Alduin set his soul-snare here. We were commanded by Shor, to sheath our blades, and not venture outside this hall into the mist. But! Three await your word to unleash their rage-driven fury upon the World-Eater. Come, follow me," Ysgramor said as he motioned and went back down the steps.

The Dragonborn did so, and took the moment to take in his surroundings of Shor's Hall.

There was merriness about the Hall. Heroes of Sovngarde raised mugs and sing at the top of their lungs with drums beating about. Sending shock waves throughout the massive building.

There was a table after the steps, a large fireplace after, then a higher floor of a table for the greatest. Sat at the top, was the throne of Shor. It was empty.

He looked to the left, and saw an arena with two warriors bravely and courageously fought each other. With a few of the heroes cheering them on.

To the right, was a 'U' shaped table with the end facing towards the wall, and on top were plates with their hardware, ready for delicious food to be dropped upon and feasted.

He turned his attention to the three mentioned by Ysgramor. A certain one caught his eye, and his heart.

On the right of the two men and a woman. The Lady noticed his eye, and they quickly tore their gaze away from each other in red.

Disappointingly enough, Ysgramor started with the men.

The first one, was a Nord, Red hair, battle-ridden face with his right eye that had no pupil. He carried the old Nord Battleaxe

"Here, we have Hakon One-Eye, the Valiant, Heavy handed Warrior. Takes down enemies with brute strength."

The man pumped a fist to the heart, "Honored to meet you, Dragonborn," he said happily with a smile.

The one after him, was an elder. He had a full facial hair, his goatee and sideburns trimmed all except his beard, which was tied with a band. His hair, a bright white as it was free, but braided behind his ears. His eyes, a dark green.

"Next, We have Felldir The Old, far-seeing, and grim."

The lady, was beyond beauty for him. She had deep blue eyes with a sparkle of battle in them, her blond hair free of any restraints, her war paint, three stripes going down from the upper left to bottom right in a the same color as her eyes. Her face was of a goddess.

"Last, but not least, We have the beautiful Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, The Fearless. Glad-hearted in battle."

The Dragonborn and Gormlaith smiled at each other, but was quickly interrupted in the moment of Ysgramor speaking again;

"These three await to bring down the perilous foe in the mist of the valley of Sovngarde, and may they know your name?"

"My name is Asgorn," the Dragonborn said.

"At long last, Asgorn!" Gormlaith happily said, drawing her Nord sword, "Alduin's doom is now ours to seal! Just speak the word, and with high hearts, we will hasten forth to smite the worm whoever he lurks," she said with heightened spirit.

"Hold, comrades! Let us counsel before battle is blindly joined," Felldir said to her, "Alduin's mist is more than a soul-snare, it's shadowy gloom is his cloak and shield. But! With four voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast away the mist, and bring him to battle."

"Felldir speaks wisdom, The World-eater cowards, he fears you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, shouting together, and then unsheath our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe," Hakon said to him, drawing his Battleaxe.

Felldir and Asgorn drew their swords as well and followed alongside Hakon and Gormlaith. The only thing is, Gormlaith and Asgorn were next to each other as they exited Shor's Hall.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter!**

**Let's just say...Love at First Sight. 'Nuff said. :D**

**Thanks for Reading, and please! Leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
NEXT - To Love a Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
- Adventurous Admiration  
~ A Spiritual Kind of Love  
- A World Upside Down**


End file.
